


There Is a Message for You

by G_Potter



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Potter/pseuds/G_Potter
Summary: Texting an unknown number gets really intense.
Relationships: Casey McDonald & Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	There Is a Message for You

[02/10 — 11:41p.m.]

 **02081716543:** Hey.

 **02081716543** : I received a fortune cookie and it reminds you.

 **Casey:** Who is this?

 **02081716543:** “Unyielding metal breaks down in the face of problems.”

 **Casey:** Who are you?

 **02081716543** : Doesn’t matter.

 **02081716543** : And don’t block me, McDonald.

 **02081716543** : I just wanna say it’s all right. Don't let people take advantage of you.

[02/11 — 00:03 a.m.]

 **Casey:**... 

[02/11 — 00:20 a.m.]

 **Casey:** Are you talking about Ellen? 

**02081716543** : I heard what happened at the parking lot. It wasn't fair. 

**Casey:** What’s it to you? 

**Casey:** Tell your name 

**02081716543** :Don't be so strict with yourself.

 **Casey:** So, you won't say it. 

**02081716543** : See ya.

[02/12 — 6:20 p.m.]

 **Casey:** What’s wrong with you?! 

**Casey:** Just can’t send messages and then disappear. 

**Stranger:** You must have be that bored to start a chat lmao

 **Casey:** I am, a lot. There is a blackout in the neighborhood bc of the storm. 

**Stranger:** Can I make you company? I'm stuck at home too.

[02/12 — 6:38 p.m.]

**Casey:** Male or Female? 

**Stranger:** Uh?

 **Casey:** If you are not going to say who you are, at least say _what_ you are. 

**Stranger:** Let’s play a game. I ask a question and you ask another.

 **Stranger:** Male.

 **Stranger:** Today, at lunch, you locked yourself in the washroom to cry?

 **Casey:** Stalker. 

**Casey:** I wans't _crying_. I just stayed there. Amy isn’t talking to me either.

 **Casey:** Also I hate eat alone.

**Casey:** Did you send the first message out of pity? 

**Stalker:** No.

 **Stalker:** I don’t pity anyone, it’s not my style.

 **Stalker:** But did it help?

 **Casey:** It didn't get worse. 

**Casey:** Which doesn't mean much. 

[02/12 — 7:16 p.m.]

**Casey:** Thx.

 **Eccentric Stalker:** I never thought I'd get a thank you from Casey McDonald.

 **Eccentric Stalker:** That’s weird.

 **Casey:** This whole conversation is weird lol 

**Eccentric Stalker:** Yep.

[02/12 — 7:40 p.m.]

 **Eccentric Stalker:** The rain stopped to fall.

 **Casey:** And the electricity is back. 

**Casey:** Last question: Do I know you? 

**Eccentric Stalker:** Yes, you know me.

 **Eccentric Stalker:** See ya, McDonald.

[02/16 — 9:02 a.m.]

 **Eccentric Stalker:** It's painful to watch you play volleyball, McDonald.

 **Eccentric Stalker:** Hit. The. Ball. To. The. Other. Side.

 **Eccentric Stalker:** (Preferably over the net)

**Casey:** _God_ , you are so obnoxious.

 **Annoying Guy:** Try it in the next set.

[02/16 — 9:44 a.m.]

 **Annoying Guy:** Ladies and gentlemen, a moment in history: McDonald won a point!

[02/21 — 5:15 p.m.]

 **Annoying Guy:** Why didn't you go to school?

 **Casey:** Dealing with home issues.

 **Casey:** Did you know? I have a zoo as a family.

 **Annoying Guy:** Wow. What’s all that?

 **Casey:** My mom got married again and now I have three new siblings.

 **Casey:** Seven of us living under the same roof.

 **Annoying Guy:** How do you feel?

[02/21 — 5:38 p.m.]

 **Casey:** Most of time? Sick of it.

 **Casey:** It has been more than five months that we moved in, and it’s getting worse. I need space. And privacy.

 **Casey:** My life used to be so much better in Toronto. I had friends, I had the debate club, the dance... Here, my only commitment is clean up all the mess from my pig brothers after class.

 **Casey:** Not to mention, eat junk food almost every evening.

 **Casey:** But all that would be okay, really. If only I could get my main problem out of the way: Derek. Ugh. You might know him, apparently he is “the cool guy”.

 **Casey:** Just because. No sensible reason for that.

 **Casey:** OMG!

 **Casey:** If you are one of his pro bag pullers, it's for the best that we stop this RIGHT HERE.

 **Annoying Guy:** No, I’m not. Do you mind to explain more? I can’t picture the whole scene.

 **Casey:** I don’t wanna talk about it. That stupid jerk doesn't deserve any of my time. Or yours. Trust me.

 **Casey:** Especially this day. He thought that would be _hilarious_ to take my clothes out of the washing machine, leaving me with nothing decent to wear.

 **Casey:** Can you belive him?? I HATE HIM SO MUCH.

[02/22 — 12:07 p.m.]

 **Casey:** Hello?

[02/23 — 03:30 p.m.]

 **Casey:** Is it cool that I said all that?

[02/23 — 9:52 p.m.]

 **WANTED! Dead or Alive:** Do you really hate him?

 **Casey:** Hm, I guess not... not really. I don’t hate anyone.

 **Casey:** So, I don’t.

 **Casey:** Are you okay? You just vanished.

 **WANTED! Dead or Alive:** I have my own home issues.

 **Casey:** Oh. It seems we have something in common.


End file.
